johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 5:Circle of Energy
Castlevania Draula X:Circle of Energy (Japan PC, Early 1995) Castlevania is at the height of it's popularity by this time. Konami decided to make a game that is after the time of Simon Belmont. Story During the late 18th century, Europeans have long since settled in the new world and a new nation is born in this new world. However, under a cloak of secrecy, evil occultists have gathered at a church and surround Dracula's tomb to sacrifice a woman. Her blood has given Dracula the ability to rise once more. His army of the undead had attacked many areas across Europe. In Wallachia, they capture women (including Richter's girlfriend Annette and her sister Maira). Richter must embrace his destiny and rescue his beloved from Count Dracula. Gameplay The game is just like it's predecessors, it has the same jump and whip action (unfortunately, the 8-directional whip isn't featured). However, there are new gameplay features. One of them is that Richter can double jump backwards to clear longer gaps and to avoid some enemies and/or attacks. He also can perform what's known as the "Item Crash", which means (with enough hearts) Richter can use magic to use the sub-weapons or he can use the Vampire Killer whip with magical fire (the first since Simon's Quest). The difficulty is also marks the game as well, the game is quite challenging (especially if you want to rescue all the women). Other new twists is that Richter can use new sub-weapons (The Bible and a special punch sub-weapon). The game also allows you to play the game as another character, unlike Dracula's Curse Maria has her own path to follow and her own ending. This game got a lot of recognition in Japan. Though until recently with the regular Wii, this version of Circle of Energy (in japanese the game is known as "Akuma-Jo Dracula X:Chi No Rondo" meaning "Dracula's Demonic Castle X:Circle of Energy") didn't receive a real release outside of Japan. Instead, overseas received this version of Circle of Energy. Castlevania Dracula X (Super NES, Late 1995) This version of Dracula X has the same story and some of the same gameplay as it's Japanese counterpart. The only difference is that you only rescue Annette and Maria, and Maria isn't playable once you rescue her. The layouts of the stages are different and it also has a better sounding soundtrack and better sounds. Plus, Count Dracula has a different look and a different second form. Plus, you only use the 4 sub-weapons (the Dagger, the Axe, the Boomerang and Holy Water). This version is also just as challenging as it's Japanese counterpart. Though the overseas version wasn't as good as the Japanese version. But it was more recognizable then the Japanese version due to the Japanese version not being released overseas (until it was released on the Virtual Console for the regular Wii). Now the Japanese version of this game is considered "one of a kind" not just in the Castlevania franchise, but throughout the video game industry. Trivia * The game's intro was spoken in German (with Japanese subtitles). * Stage 1 is a reference to Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. * The file select screen's track is a Greek Christian chant: "Kyrie Elesin" which means "Lord, have mercy." * The CD can be put into an audio CD player. The first track is a warning where Maria warns Richter on what would happen if he attempts to play the CD in an audio CD player, and Richter warns the other people to turn the sound down on their CD players as the music will be very loud.